corey_barberfandomcom-20200214-history
1 Million Dollars
1 Million Dollars is the 4th episode of Season 1 in CBOM. Characters * Minion Pig * Red * Ice Bird (debut) * Zach (debut) * Zombie Giant (mentioned) * Master Hand (debut) * Mario (debut) Plot After the events of Minion Pig's YouTube Channel, Red is chilling with his earbuds, listening to Take on Me by a-ha, when he sees the news come on. Ice Bird, who runs the news channel News in a Fridge, is telling the news about Minion Pig's channel reaching a billion subscribers, and informing people to check him out. He is also rewarding him $1,000,000. Red remembers the channel and got mad about it. Just after hearing the news, an excited Minion Pig with big news busts into the room. He is so happy for being the most subcribed person in the word, about to do a victory dance, but Red interrupts him and default dances, singing the music poorly. Later, Ice Bird shows up to House with the $1,000,000, only to be a scam since it was written on a sticky note. Minion Pig does not see the scam and accepts the money, thinking of what to buy with it. He asks Red, but Red tells him it's a complete scam and was written on a sticky note. 2 hours later, a thinking Minion Pig doesn't know what he should buy with his money. He decides to down to Zach's shop, where Zach has a rare and super ultra diamond sword that was made by the Zombie Giant. Minion Pig wanted to buy it, but Zach rejected the money. He also goes down to Master Hand where he has a hockey trophy Minion Pig wanted to buy, but Master Hand rejected it too and offered a Family Guy DVD instead. Minion Pig didn't accept that and decided to flush his money down the toilet. Later, Red questions what happened to his money, and Minion Pig states he flushed it down the toilet. Surprised, Red pointed out that 2 seconds ago, the money became actually useful. Minion Pig doesn't believe it. Mario is later seen singing about washing his underwear when he finds the $1,000,000 mysteriously right in front of him. Mario wants to spend it on something, but he flushes it down the toilet too. Trivia * This episode released the same day Matilda the Chef did. * This is the first episode with a character from the Mario franchise, Mario. When he debuted, he still had a tag on his leg, which was eventually cut off. ** This is also the first episode with a character from the Minecraft franchise, Zach. Zach is the common zombie enemy that spawns at night. References * Red's victory dance is the Fortnite default dance. Errors * Mario's $1,000,000 should've led him to buying something, since it was considered useful at the time. Instead he flushes it down the toilet calling it useless. ** It could be possible neither Master Hand or Zach knew it was useful. * The words "2 hours later" when Minion Pig was thinking of what to buy showed up too late. * It wouldn't be possible for the $1,000,000 to end up in Mario's laundry room, as it was flushed down the toilet, leading to the sewers. Soundtrack * "Take on Me" - a-ha (sung by Red) * "Broadcast News Long" - Most notably used in SML * "Lade" - Battle for BFDI * "Default Dance" - Fortnite (sung by Red) * "Clap Tap" - GoAnimate Music * "March of the Spoons" - Kevin Macleod * "Donut Plains Midi Quintet" - De Synthed (low pitched) * "Lickie" - Battle for BFDI * "Ground Theme" - Super Mario Bros. (sung by Mario with his own lyrics)